


Undercover...s (I Hope)

by LiteratureOrgasm



Series: Just Shake It~ [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureOrgasm/pseuds/LiteratureOrgasm
Summary: It has been a few days since Eggsy had accepted the card from the surly, but oh-so-handsome Scotsman and he was hoping that his new dance would impress him enough to maybe get the younger man a chance to climb that man like a dancer's pole...





	Undercover...s (I Hope)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the second movie yet because I am a heathen. I need a Brit-Scot picker and Editor. I will give you virtual cookies and the right to help me decide on some of the songs I pick. This is a heavily songfic based fanfiction. Because I love music.
> 
> The song for this fic is Secret Agent Man sung by Johnny Rivers.
> 
> I, sadly, own nothing.
> 
> http://donthatethegeek.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Kingsman-Eggsy-Suit.jpg  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/1c2a64d3436631094f8111a8ef830cf0/tumblr_inline_nko131rbFQ1sm6qbq.jpg
> 
> Suit references ^

The stage has nothing on it but a single wooden chair with a man seated upon it, his limbs seemingly bound, feet to the front legs of the chair and arms behind his back which makes his chest strain against the bespoke tightness of the shirt he wears. His head is dipped down to shied his face as the music begins, the light dimmed and the curtains draped in such a way that it seems as if he is trapped somewhere dark and deep underground. There is a **crack** and his left arm straightens out in a sharp jerk with his wrist twirling to the beat, fingers snapping in time as the second **crack** sounds out in a startlingly loud manner yet blends into the music in a marvelously timed way before his right arm straightens out and mimics his left wrist's and fingers' movements for a few seconds.

_There's a man who leads a life of danger_

_To everyone he meets, he stays a stranger~_

Face still downturned, slender torso encased in finely woven material as he sways gracefully from side to side in the chair, he bends at the waist to unknot his ankles which reveals the broken wooden rods of the back of the chair where his wrists had been tied. The work to free his ankles above the gleam of his black dress shoes is childsplay and he is leaping to his feet in a show of strength that is visible in the flexing of his trunk-like thighs that are barely held by the dark fabric of his professionally pressed trousers. The chair is grabbed by the upper left corner and spun in a manner that sends it to the left side off-stage to be caught by someone so that is doesn't crash and interrupt the song or the dance as Eggsy concentrates on moving in shoes made to be formal. His hips snap from side to side and a curl dips down from the expertly coiffed hairdo he had spent a good hour on before coming on stage, brushing against his forehead and the dark-rimmed glasses he had found at a thrift shop to go with his 'spy' look. Finally, he looks up and nearly falters when he sees the other members of the 'troupe' that he was supposed to be joining, but not the man that had invited him - managing to turn it into the practiced spin that was supposed to be in the choreographed sequence in the first place.

_Beware of pretty faces that you find_

_A pretty face can hide an evil mind_

_Oh, be careful what you say_

_Or you'll give yourself away_

_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow~_

~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~

Oh, the tall Scotsman had been watching. In fact, he had come in just as Eggsy had broken his second arm free of its tie and it had gotten a certain... Reaction... from the older man. He had been walking in, texting on his mobile to gripe at Harry about having to attend a meeting to gain them the funding to be able to throw a show the upcoming month or their dancers would be in for quite the disappointment once again as they hadn't been able to meet the requirements to do anything the last season. The skill of his newest recruit was uncanny and it spoke of many backgrounds in many types of movements that Merlin couldn't wait to have the youth teach some of the other dancers to hone up their skills. He stood off to the side and continued to watch as the dance continued on, teeth biting into his lower lip just this side of piercing.

~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~

_Swinging on the Riviera one day_

_And then laying in a Bombay alley next day_

_Oh, don't you let the wrong words slip_

_While kissing persuasive lips_

_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow~_

Eggsy twirls up onto his tiptoes despite the dress shoes, deft fingers unfastening the button at his waist so that his jacket fans out around him in a glorious, sweeping manner that casts shadows against the ground along the floor as he drops into a half crouch with one leg straightened out to the side and his moss green eyes gazing out at the audience in a purposefully intense manner as his lips quirk into a sly smile and as he rolls his torso to the fast beat of the song while still somehow allowing for the innate sensuality of his movements to bleed through subtly. The lights dim as the last lyrics fade....

_Secret Agent Man.. Secret Agent Man..._

_They've given you a number and taken away your name~_

~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~

Merlin licks his lips and strides backstage to meet Eggsy as he sees the faint outline of the boy making his way offstage, phone in his pocket even as he feels it buzzing with the likely begging of Harry for him to bring more biscuits and tea for the sick thing. Merlin would, of course, but it could wait for just a tick. He greets the dancers that are backstage, laughing softly at a joke or two that a stagehand tells him and asking after the man's mother that had recently fallen ill, learning she had gotten out of the hospital, but is interrupted from getting any more information by a soft gasp from behind him. He turns and the right side of his mouth turns up in just the faintest of smug smiles as he happens to catch the, rather fetchingly suited Eggsy, giving him a once over. Merlin reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of his personal cards and speaks, brogue a bit lower than usual... 

~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~☂~

"Well... Ya can keep yer name, but ah... here's tha' number they was talkin' about.." A small card is slipped into Eggsy's slack fingered hand and Merlin chuckles softly, turning sharply on his heel and striding out of the back of the theatre without further words. It takes a few moments before the young man can recover from the sight of seeing the older gentleman in that suit, but he finally uncurls his fist and releases a breathless laugh that is a bit high-pitched with incredulity as he looks at the card in amazement. His number. Merlin had given Eggsy his number. _Holy..._ Hungry green eyes look up to where the man had left and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. _Yeah... This was gunna be fun..._

_Oh, don't you let the wrong words slip_

_While kissing persuasive lips_

_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow~_


End file.
